


Wanting Out

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: MCU Canon Compliant Pain-filled fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Getting out, New York hates Spider Man, Other, Pain, Past Character Death, Peter Feels, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short, Suffering, Superior Spider-Man - Freeform, Threats, Tony Stark is a Super Villain, Vigilantism, manipulating a teenager, this is not my Tony, trying to get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on the Spider-Man situation from Captain America: Civil War. </p>
<p>Peter post-Civil War, dealing with the fall out of Spider Man's international reveal to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Out

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark in CA: CW was a villain, and no one can tell me otherwise. He manipulated people, he made death threats to Clint, to Natasha, and to Peter. He threatens Clint's family, as well as Aunt May. He basically manipulates Peter into becoming Spider Man to join the Avengers... he knows who Peter is, what he can do, about his Aunt... Peter had no choice, and I think that afterwards, especially with such an international reveal.. Peter wouldn't be well liked or accepted as Spider Man in NY. This is Peter's thoughts on that.

Peter had never wanted this in the first place. He had never wanted this fame, this infamy. The Daily Bugle hated him. Sure, he’d put on the suit, but he was a dumb kid doing what he thought was right. He hadn’t even perfected his suit before Tony Stark came into his life. 

He’d come home one night, and there was Stark, on his Aunt’s couch, flirting with Aunt May. That was just so wrong. 

Then Stark had lied and told Aunt May that he and Peter had been conversing about the grant. The grant Peter had only heard about, but never even hoped to get. He’d done his applying at Oscorp - he at least had a chance getting in there, and it was more his field of research anyways rather than the more tech side of things that was Stark’s. 

Then Stark made him a suit. 

Peter joined Stark in a fight against Captain America. Cap’s friend had a metal arm! (Later on he’d realize that it was telling about his powers that he had stopped Barnes’ punch). 

After that though, the media attention was in him. He had a reputation. He helped destroy an airport in Germany. Oh man, if Aunt May ever found out that he’d gone to Germany on a school night… oh man he’d be dead. 

After Germany… New York hated him. He was on the same league as the Avengers, but after Germany, after Captain America deserted, after the Avengers were all taken into custody, Spider Man ended up taking care of a lot of New York himself, but he was just an unwanted “hero”. J. Jonah Jameson was right. He was just a vigilante, but unlike Daredevil, or the Defenders of Hell’s Kitchen, he wasn’t liked. 

Peter wondered if in another world, another universe… if maybe there was somewhere that Spider Man was liked, or at least trusted. Where he wasn’t an internationally known character, but rather just the Spider Man - the Spider Menace of Queens (as the Bugle dubbed him), one of the vigilantes of New York who protected the little guys, and didn’t have to take care of the big villains by himself because the Avengers were gone, and Stark never fought villains in New York anymore. 

Because of all of the scrutiny, all of the big-time villains… Peter hated being Spider Man. It hurt him, it hurt his grades, and his job. One of his girlfriends died. Another left him because he kept too many secrets (which was for the better. He wouldn’t lose another person close to him to a villain). He just wanted out. He was tired. He was angry… he had never wanted to become this. This wasn’t who Spider Man was meant to be. Spider Man was supposed to be for the people. A kid from Queens protecting his city because he had the abilities to do so… that was who Spider Man was supposed to be. 

He wanted out. He wanted out without having to die first, or have his identity revealed. He wanted out, but Stark knew who he was, where he lived, where he worked… and he couldn’t endanger Aunt May like that. Tony Stark had too much power and too much influence. He would make them disappear, and no one would know. 

Peter wanted out, but he didn't know how.

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me sad to think that this Peter will have to deal with the international scrutiny after helping destroy the airport in Germany. He's going to be labelled alongside the Avengers, and when they disappear (because they're being held by Ross), he;s going to have to take the flack. And I honestly think that this is going to be a darker, less liked Spider Man than previous ones. He didn't have time to build up his reputation before getting his name put with the Avengers... and I think that's going to cause him a lot of problems both in New York (as a vigilante - J. Jonah Jameson is going to have lots of fuel for the fire), as well as with villains in New York.


End file.
